1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a ball feeding device, and more particularly, to a ball feeding device including a support portion for a ball transferred through a ball lifting tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pitching devices are a machine that pitch a ball to a batter for baseball batting practices. The pitching devices help batting practices not only for baseball players, but also for the general public who enjoy baseball as a hobby.
In recent times, screen baseball games are popular in which pitching and hitting may be played by projecting images such as pitchers on the screen. In a screen baseball game, the pitching machine pitches balls based on users' needs.
Accordingly, for the pitching machine to pitch balls continuously, a ball feeding device is used to supply balls to the pitching machine. In such an example, a ball feeding portion of the pitching machine has a predetermined height from the ground, and thus the ball feeding device needs to transfer balls from the ground to at least the height of the ball feeding portion.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.